Tributo, divino tesoro
by HardLohve
Summary: Juventud, divino tesoro, ¡te vas para no volver! Cuando quiero llorar no lloro y a veces… Bueno, así empieza un poema conocido. Pero aquí, el divino tesoro es el tributo y a donde se va para no volver es a Los Juegos. Porque claro, no es que exista gris verso que se resista a una gris Arena, ¿verdad? —2º Puesto en el reto: Que Panem sea Poesía, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera


Disclaimer: Collins escribe en prosa, Rubén Darío en verso, ¿y yo? mezclo ambas obras para traeros este híbrido.

–…–…–

NT: El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Que Panem sea poesía", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Poema original: "Canción de Otoño en Primavera", del grandioso "Rubén Darío".

Para que entendáis... ¿reto en cuestión? Coger un poema y versionar su letra al mundo de los Juegos del Hambre. (este es mi resultado cancionero). ¡Espero que os guste! Y recordad, no os vayáis sin dejadme un versito... ejem, un comentario, después.

–…–…–

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Ya te vas para no volver!

Cuando quieres matar no puedes,

Y a veces, mueres sin querer.

Collins, fue la creadora de esta ficción.

Era una saga de distopías,

Hecha de Juegos y de opresión.

Narraba la protagonista,

Capítulos de corta extensión;

Apuntando a novela corta,

Que en trilogía se quedó.

Yo leía libros de fantasía o terror.

Katniss, en cambio, fue,

Para lectores recelosos como yo,

El retorno a los best sellers.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Ya te vas para no volver!

Despídete de cuantos quieres,

Quizá no los vuelvas a ver.

Y más que un libro de distopía,

Una saga sin vampiros ni magia,

Panem es un mundo de política,

De crítica del día a día.

Pues a su continuo relato,

Se ven guiños a los gobiernos,

La hipocresía de mandatarios,

La manipulación de los medios.

En su texto toma lo negro,

El capitalismo más cruel;

Y los pisotea a modo de regaño,

No como lección, sino para exponer.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Tú que desfilas en carruajes!

Pelear es bien engorroso,

Aun siendo este el único escape.

Otros optan por enjuiciarla,

La tildan de romance y amor;

No caen en sus líneas conciliadoras,

Empeños en derecho a la liberación.

Son libros de infinita tristeza,

Ruegos a una reflexión;

Sociedad nacida de las mentiras,

Tornando moribundo al corazón.

Tinta con atavío de muerte,

Literatura de agridulce sabor;

Saga que llama a la conciencia a la gente,

Para acabar con el ajeno dolor.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡No recaigas otra vez!

Tu cuerpo fluctúa entre los limbos,

El alma se aleja para no volver.

¡Ah! ¡Y Panem!

En tantos distritos, en tantos habitantes del Capitolio;

Dividen sus fronteras entre ricos y pobres,

Bajo el yugo del dinero soberano.

¡Ah, y esa capital...!

Gritos contenidos en lluvias de color;

Patético intento de humanidad,

Sonrisas desangeladas sin pudor.

Belleza en la superficie,

Frialdad en la calidez;

Paraíso de un cielo sin ángeles,

Impidiendo al conocimiento emerger.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Te fuiste para no volver!

La Arena fue un simple tablero,

Y tú, una ficha de ajedrez.

Por juego confunden la muerte,

La dotan de risa;

Diversión, silenciosa vigilante,

Tórrido expirar de vida.

Hambre el arma del imperialismo,

Amenaza el parásito en las entrañas;

Fortuna quien guía la ambición,

Esperanzas a resguardar la familia.

Miedo en detrimento de la presa,

Impotencia la garra del depredador.

Tesela vil custodio de la hambruna,

Doce el inicio del horror.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Date cuenta de una vez!

Fuiste peón en un juego cuyo objetivo,

Era humillar, no ayudarte a vencer.

Ceguera, es el lecho de todos,

Suerte, la voz de la locura;

Veinticuatro, las almas en duelo,

Rasgando, venas y vestiduras.

Sólo uno, el superviviente,

A aquel, lo coronan vencedor;

Lo colman, de lujo y vítores,

Lo condenan, al trastorno interior.

El show anual es inmortal,

La diversión, piedra inerte;

Se desconoce la sombra y la repulsa,

Se conoce turbia miel, hielo que el evento vierte.

Mundo que vota sí al derroche,

Que llena las barrigas a unos cuantos;

Mundo que dobla campanas al hambre,

Y en silencio se duerme contemplándolo.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡No creas el cuento de honradez!

Cuando el cuchillo te desgarre, ominoso,

Sabrás: no hay honor en fallecer.

Tu entrega será absurda,

Una muerte sin glorificar;

Vida vacía y marchita,

¡Una existencia sin honrar!

En vano mueren los cosechados,

Farsa, efecto, autodestrucción;

Nadie da alto al fuego,

Impera la lucha por el control.

Libertad, allí nadie la conoce,

Languidece bajo toneladas de maquillaje;

Sentimientos de delirio entre los habitantes,

Efímera maldad son los vasallajes.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Abre los ojos de una vez!

Papeletas guardaron tu apellido,

Y esa urna, el azar más cruel.

En vano se intenta,

Se intenta en vano;

Pero se tiene por espejismo,

Esa semejanza entre ciudadanos.

No se quiere ver las señales,

Se confía en la estabilidad;

Advertencias de papel,

Cabeceos de esa seguridad.

Mas a pesar de las evidencias,

Nadie hace la conexión;

Críticas de una novela, dicen,

Cuando Panem es el mundo de hoy.

Tributo, divino tesoro,

¡Errante fue tu vida en Panem!

Los hechos se cuentan, truculentos,

Mas lejos ya zarpa tu ser.

Disfrutamos leyendo, sí,

El devenir de a tributos cosechados;

Sin percibir que entre tanto, aquí,

Todos somos sinsajos.

Suspiros de alivio, se oyen,

El mundo futurista queda lejos;

La oscuridad se cierne en la catástrofe,

Con tanto cambio climático.

Oscuro es el destino,

Augurio fatal de ese declinar,

Y entre estos versos que quede dicho,

Nadie diga que no... No lo vio llegar.

Lector, divino tributo,

¡Qué añadir antes de acabar!

Tu mundo es suyo, el suyo es tuyo,

La libertad lo que se debe abrazar.

¡Mas es cierto este cantar!


End file.
